


Burning On My Lips

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Domestic Bliss [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: It's About Time, Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Romance, Yaoi, by Flamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Flamika--~ I've got your kiss still burning on my lips ~





	Burning On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_And I've got your kiss still_  
 _Burning on my lips..._   
"Painted on My Heart", The Cult  
  


It had been less than half and hour, and Heero's kiss was still burning on my lips. Less than half an hour since my happy ass had been sitting stark naked in the bathtub and he had come in to offer his own special breed of comfort. And I kissed him. And he kissed me back. Which meant he liked me.  
  
Hot damn, I was the happiest guy alive! I had been wanting to kiss Heero for so goddamn long that it had sorta become this maybe-it'll-come-true-maybe-it-won't dream for me. Sure, I'd kissed him on the forehead or the cheek several times in the past years, but GOOD LORD, it was nothing compared to the feel of his lips under mine.   
  
Who had ever thought that Heero could have such soft, silky lips? Clumsy, tentative lips, but that just made it all the sweeter. I doubted he had ever been kissed before I had given him a good ol' smacker while I was still submerged in the bathtub water and the annoying pizza dude was leaning against our doorbell like there was no tomorrow. But the opportunity to kiss Heero had been well worth one pissed-off, pimply-faced pizza guy veritably irritablydown our door. I could still taste Heero's lips even now, feel his fingers in my damp hair, his tongue a hot, trembling wetness against my own.  
  
Sorry, getting a little excited here, ain't I? But like I said before, I was in a mighty cheerful mood. In fact, I was feeling downright _giddy_ as I chomped on my third slice of pizza. I was wearing only a pair of boxers even though I was well-aware of the fact that me prancing around the apartment half-naked had very different connotations now than it did at this same time yesterday evening, when Heero was still just the roommate that I was madly in love with but hadn't even gotten up the balls to kiss yet.   
  
My braid was still wet from the bath. Hey, it wasn't like I was going to take a whole buttload of hours to groom and preen myself to perfection while a box of pizza AND Heero Yuy were waiting for me in our kitchen. I finished taking my bath and hauled major arse out there, nearly slipping on the bathroom floor and killing myself in the process, but that was beside the point.  
  
Heero was sitting next to me, musing over his first slice of pizza and probably wondering if it was going to bite him instead of the other way around. Heero's not crazy about pizza, or any traditional "American food". I think he eats it because he doesn't want me to threaten him with a UDD. He never complains though; bless his heart.  
  
I watched him carefully out of the corner of my eye as I slurped down more of my Dr. Pepper. Cheerful as I was, I was wary of how Heero was going to handle the situation. I mean, he just had his first kiss, with another man and his best friend, no less.   
  
However, Heero had never struck me as the homophobic type. He even told me once, "People are people." Simple words, I know, but I was guessing (translation: REALLY hoping) he meant that he didn't have a sexual preference, and that he was like me - lover of both males and females. After all, when I kissed him in the bathroom, he kissed me back. Quite enthusiastically, I might add.  
  
Still...  
  
How far did he want this to go? Was a kiss all he wanted? Did he want more? Some on-the-sheets stuff? Or all the way down and dirty? Shit, call me sleazy if you want to, but I was ready to hit the sack. I'd pined for Heero long enough, and now that I had confirmation that he was attracted to me as well, I didn't want to wait another minute. Hilde once told me that Heero and I were practically a couple as it was; the only thing missing was the physical, intimate aspect of our relationship. Whoo-hoo. Not a problem, at least where I was concerned. You want physical, I'll give you physical and then some, baby.  
  
But before I make myself look like a walking hormone, let me just say that my feelings went beyond just wanting to jump Heero's bones. Nope, I didn't do casual fucks anymore. And I didn't make friends and then fuck them just because they looked pretty. Hooray for high moral standards.  
  
Heero glanced over and saw me staring at him, the pizza halfway into his open mouth. What a Kodak moment.  
  
"Taste nasty?" I asked with a grin.  
  
He took the pizza out of his mouth and glanced at it. "Not really. I guess I'm getting used to eating it."  
  
"Cool," was all I said, but his words made me happy. Heero was starting to like pizza. Looks like I could save his soul after all.  
  
We resumed eating in silence, which was something odd on its own. Our dinner table is never quiet unless we're both just too dead tired to say a word or one of us is deep in thought, pondering the meaning of life as we know it. Kidding, kidding. Like I'd ever do anything so profound.  
  
Profound I may not have been, but observant I was. And after another minute of furtively watching Heero, I concluded that he was nervous. I've known him long enough to read most of his body language, though I do my best not to let him know that. It's just little things, really - a certain way he'll move his index fingers, an odd set to his shoulders. Hell, maybe I'm just sensitive to these kinds of things, at least where Heero's concerned.  
  
I'd _like_ to say that I could read him like an open book, but that would be very cliché, not to mention a big whopper of a lie. Still, I knew his mannerisms well enough to deduce that wasn't his normal Heero-ific self, and I instinctively knew that it had something to do our little smooch in the bathroom. I guess it was kind of sudden. Four years of being semi-normal best friends, and then, lo and behold, we're suddenly making out in the bathroom.  
  
Did he regret it? No, he would have been acting a hell of a lot colder if he did. Was he just weirded out by the whole situation? Guess I couldn't blame him for that one. I didn't think Heero had ever been in a romantic relationship in his life. Would he get mad if I wanted to kiss him again? Would he think it was sleazy if I wanted to have sex with him tonight?  
  
Shit, I was walking a thin line, but, hey, one of us had to walk it if we wanted this relationship to go anywhere, and since Heero had been reduced to a bundle of nerves, it seemed like I was the lucky candidate. Goody goody gumdrops. I always thought it would be a cold day in Hell when a situation became so dire that dumpy old me would have to be the oh-so-reliable pillar of strength.  
  
But I kept walking that line all throughout our meal and then during clean-up, which consisted of me throwing away the empty pizza box. My bare shoulder brushed his on my way back from the kitchen, but he didn't lean away or anything. His skin was warm, almost feverish, and I could feel the tension in his body like a taut wire, trembling and quaking. Nervous, bordering on scared. Shit.  
  
I touched his shoulder lightly, with just the tips of my fingers. "Hey, Heero?" I asked, nearly kicking myself for the uncertainty I heard in my voice. Yeah, so much for being the pillar of strength.  
  
He turned with his usual "hn", but what I saw in those blue eyes before he averted his face made my breath catch. Lust? He was lusting after me?! I was lusting after him. My, my, whatever would we do?  
  
"Let's go to bed," Heero said in his usual no-nonsense tone, walking towards the hall.  
  
Good suggestion.  
  
"Yessir!" I exclaimed, smiling goofily as I followed him, barely remembering to turn off the lights in the kitchen on my way out.  
  
But no matter how I had interpreted his words and actions, the tension I sensed in him was still there when we entered the bedroom. The way he walked was all wrong - too stiff, too rigid. Man, he was really nervous. The thing with Heero is that when he's jumpy, there's nothing you can do about it. He won't accept help from anyone or anything. Frustrating as hell, but it's _so_ Heero.  
  
And that's why I felt helpless as he went and stood in front of his bed, staring at me blankly with his hands limp at his sides, blue eyes glittering in the darkness of our room. Neither of us had thought to turn the lights on. Moving as nonchalantly as possible with him staring at me like I'd suddenly sprouted another head, I maneuvered around the shadowy form of my bed and stood near it, facing him.   
  
Shit, this was tedious. I would have liked to pounce and cling to him like a monkey, but I couldn't quite discern the emotions racing through his eyes. Great, now he was making _me_ nervous. Pillars of strength aren't supposed to get nervous. Just goes to show you that I suck at being reliable.  
  
"Hey, Heero?" I spoke up, my voice sounding way too squeaky and loud in the silence.  
  
"Hn?" he grunted softly, looking at me intently.  
  
"You wanna sleep with me tonight?" Okay, there, it was out. 'Do you want to screw like bunnies?' probably would have been more accurate, but sometimes even I fall prey to momentary bouts of tact.  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
... Ouch. Shot down ha...   
  
"You're sleeping with me," he continued in the same monotone, but I detected a faint trembling in his voice.  
  
Well, if he insisted...   
  
"Alright then," I said with a shrug, barely able to keep a stupid grin off my face. If Heero felt more comfortable doing it in his own bed, then that was more than fine with me. I'm not picky.  
  
I took two steps and stood in front of him, watching him blink those oh-so-serious eyes of his, imagining I could hear his heart beating in the silence. His fists clenched and unclenched, index fingers making small, involuntary movements.  
  
"Are you sure, Heero?" I asked softly. I wanted to be _certain_ that he knew what I was talking about. Normally you can't slip anything past Heero, but sometimes he likes to be thickheaded and literal about things.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah." Then he tossed his head to get his bangs out of his eyes, a gesture I had never seen him make before. It was unnerving and cute at the same time.  
  
I smiled, trying to be encouraging, and was overjoyed when he gave me a watery smile in return. Carefully, I reached out and placed my hands on his waist, pulling him against me. He was trembling ever so slightly, and when I brushed my lips against his in a gentle kiss, he jumped.  
  
Heero Yuy can shoot terrorists straight through the head and never flinch, but try to do a little foreplay and he hits the roof. Not that I cared. I knew Heero was vulnerable where other people weren't, and I was just happy he trusted me so totally that he was allowing me to see him in a semi-hapless state. It was sweet. There are really no other words for it.  
  
I kissed him again and felt as if I could get drunk on the taste of him, on his soft, hot lips pressing gently against mine. Nothing I had ever experienced in my entire life would ever be as divine as this. I was in freaking paradise. I ran the tip of my tongue over his full lower lip, loving the feel of the silky flesh, untouched by anyone other than myself. If only I had the same thing to offer him.  
  
Heero moaned softly then, opening his warm mouth. And suddenly, my tongue was inside him, surrounded by searing heat and sweet wetness. I ran my tongue over his, stroking and caressing. He returned the favor, whimpering softly as he did so. Our bodies were so close together that I could feel his heart racing even through the material of his tank top. His groin was pressed up against mine, and a hardening bulge within the cage of his jeans betrayed his desire. The heat between his legs was delicious, and it made the coil of passion in my abdomen tighter and tighter.  
  
Rubbing my body against his, I shifted, trying to get my bare thigh between his legs. He inhaled sharply and sort of skittered back, his hands coming up to grip my elbows. I understood his surprise; you tend to shy away when _anyone_ tries to slip something near your crotch. But I tightened my grip on his waist, kissing him ardently while I nudged his groin with my thigh again. This time he seemed to get the hint and parted his legs slightly, just enough for me get my leg between them. Good thing I was a little shorter than he was, or he would have had to stand in his tippy-toes. But our positioning was utterly perfect, and I rubbed his groin with my thigh, just as sensuous as you please.  
  
Heero groaned and jumped slightly, apparently not prepared for my actions. However, I could tell he had enjoyed it because the next time I rubbed, he let himself slide down my thigh and back up, moaning deeply into my mouth as he did so. After that, shit, I didn't have to do anything. He just kept wantonly rubbing himself against my leg, working up his own erotic rhythm. The friction created by the denim of his jeans sliding over my bare skin was wonderfully arousing, and I had to forcibly restrain from plastering myself to him and thrusting against his hip or something. He was enjoying himself; why rain on his parade?  
  
I trailed hot kisses down the curve of his jaw, leaving his mouth free to gasp and moan all he needed to. Besides, I wanted to hear him groaning as he writhed against me. The guy was just too goddamn sexy for his own good. I gently turned his head to the side so that I could run my tongue up the length of his throat, lapping and sucking at the salty skin. Heero gasped in pleasure and threw his head back, exposing more of his silken skin, silently begging for more.  
  
"Duo," he suddenly moaned, voice making the flesh beneath my hungry mouth tremble. Just the sound of him calling my name in that voice so thick with arousal made me even harder.  
  
"Heero," I gasped, my voice muffled by his warm skin as I suckled and nipped at his neck, finding his madly racing pulse and licking it gently. I loved the taste of him. I couldn't get enough.  
  
I rubbed against him like a cat, my nipples hardening as they slid against the rough texture of his shirt, the only thing preventing me from running my hands over his naked chest. I tugged the tank top out of his jeans and slid my hands up and down the heated flesh of his back, over his strong shoulder blades and down the curve of his spine, feeling his muscles flexing and tensing underneath the silky skin.  
  
"Off," I ordered, pushing the shirt all the way up his ribs, my thumbs almost close enough to touch his nipples.  
  
Still straddling my thigh, he quickly lifted his arms and stripped off the tank top, his limbs shaky with the need for release. I wrapped my arms firmly around his naked waist, pulling back slightly to look at him in the darkness. I'd seen him without a shirt before (duh), but - I don't know, maybe it was the scent of his lust perfuming the air, but he just looked so much more beautiful now than he ever had before. His face was flushed, his lips swollen from my kisses. Spots on his neck glistened with the wetness from my tongue. His naked chest was just perfect, well toned without being overly muscular, the pale golden skin unbroken except for a pair of dusty pink nipples.  
  
I looked into his half-lidded, hazy blue eyes and felt a tightness in my chest as well as other areas. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I choked on the words for some reason and buried my face in his warm neck, nuzzling it. I suddenly felt his arms fasten around my shoulders, drawing our bodies flush against each other. I gasped at the sudden contact of his heated flesh against my own. Shit, my control was slipping, but I had no intention of stopping it, not when Heero's body was demanding the same thing as my own.  
  
My hands wandered up his naked back and down to his backside, cradling the rounded curve of it. Heero had his hands all wound up in my braid, and I shivered as his hot tongue blindly traced the curve of my ear, leaving a trail of cooling wetness in its wake.  
  
Then, quite suddenly, we were lying on his bed, and I was sprawled on top of him, my face still hidden in the crook of his neck. Surprised, I pushed myself up onto all fours and looked down at him questioningly. He stared at me with passion-clouded eyes.  
  
"My legs gave out," he said quietly, his voice thick with arousal.  
  
"Oh," I said breathlessly. Ingenious phrase, right? Just call me the King of Pillow Talk. "That's alright, Heero."  
  
He reached for me tentatively, and I caught his right arm, stroking it with both of my hands, fingers sliding over the flawless skin, feeling the steely muscles underneath. I pulled one of his fingers into my mouth and sucked, running my tongue up and down the digit before releasing it and lapping gently at the soft, tender skin of his wrist. I nuzzled the crook of his elbow and felt his hand come behind me to cradle my head. Dragging my tongue across his bicep, I stopped to lave the twin scars that marred the otherwise perfect skin. Heero moaned and shifted restlessly underneath me when I suddenly moved to plant kisses along his strong collarbone, licking the salty sweat off his skin as my hands ventured lower.  
  
My fingers grazed his hardened nipples, and he suddenly gasped, his hips surging against mine. Well, well, someone was a bit sensitive there, weren't they? I upgraded my assessment to _really_ sensitive when I pinched them gently, and he moaned loud enough for the whole apartment building to hear. Of course, you can imagine the kinds of noises he started making when brought my fiendish, hungry lips down to his chest and began to suckle one of his nipples while my fingers toyed with the other one. The smell of his skin was all around me, and I drank it up, loving every minute of it, every moan that fell from his lips, every motion that made his body brush my own. This was heaven, here in his bed.  
  
His fingers dug into my hair, holding me to him as he arched his back pleadingly, trying to push himself further into my mouth. I complied with his wishes and opened my mouth wider, sucking the flesh around the nipple as well, drawing a deep moan from him as his hips rocked against mine. Pleasure ran a wild course across my entire body, and it was then that I realized just how damn close I was to coming right then and there with both of us only half-naked. I'd never been so helpless with any lover before, but if this was what chaos felt like, then I wanted more.  
  
I licked my way down Heero's stomach, tasting the salt on his skin as my fingers crept down to his waist, quickly unclasping the button of his jeans and pulling the zipper down, not something easy to do with his swollen sex pushing persistently against the cloth of his boxers. My hand accidentally brushed his rigid length, and I heard him gasp.  
  
Pulling back from him, I hooked my fingers into his jeans and boxers at the same time and tugged them off his legs clumsily. I noticed in passing that my stupid hands were trembling for some odd reason, and at any other time, I might have stopped to wonder why. (Like I _really_ worried about my goddamn hands at this point.)  
  
I tossed the jeans with the boxers neatly tangled in them to the side of the bed, and then it was just Heero lying in front of me in all his naked glory. I couldn't remember if I had ever seen him completely and utterly disrobed before; all I knew was that I absorbed the sight that lay before me. Smooth skin. Beautiful muscle tone all over. Swollen erection with a tip that glistened in the faint moonlight. I wanted to touch him so badly that my hands and groin alike tingled and ached with the need. But I somehow thought it was wrong to do so. He was perfection, at least to my eyes. Almost brought me to tears. Almost.  
  
I stroked the backs of his thighs, finding the skin surprisingly soft. He had closed his legs - shyness taking over, I suppose - and I lowered my head to rain kisses on his knees, dipping my tongue in between them. The flesh was rough, but I had never met anyone with soft knees before.  
  
"Spread your legs," I whispered, barely recognizing the thick, gravelly voice that was coming from my throat.  
  
He spread his legs. Just like that. No hesitation, no wary glance. Just opened himself up, ready to let me into his world. Damn near broke my heart. He was so beautiful.  
  
My mind hazy with passion and some strange, burning sensation in my chest, I situated myself in between his legs and lifted one of them onto my shoulder, burying my face in the soft skin of his inner thigh. So tender, the flesh here, almost as silky as his lips. He moaned as I kissed my way up his thigh, coming closer to the heat in the center of his being. Something large and wonderful was building in me, my skin hot like fire. I cradled his rigid sex in my hand, caressing every satin inch of the thick, hot shaft until I couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
I engulfed the tip of it with my mouth, lapping at the pearly droplets that had coated the head. I felt Heero's hips thrash against the sheets, my body reacting enthusiastically to his moans while I enjoyed a new level of intimacy in between his legs. His fingers sank into my hair, but I barely felt them. My whole world was centered on the throbbing thickness in my mouth as I sucked him, inhaling the deep, musky scent of his lust. The taste of him was bitter, salty, but also sweet in some way, simply because it was Heero's sex in my mouth, my head between his legs - a place where no one had ever been before.  
  
I only stopped when I felt the muscles in his legs clenching severely, and I sensed he was on the edge of his climax. I didn't want him to come, not like this. I pulled back, dragging my lips down the hot length one last time. Heero made a small sound a protest deep in his throat, as if he was afraid to let any sound escape from his mouth. Hands with white knuckles were gripping the sheets so tightly I was surprised the damn things hadn't ripped by now. His eyes were closed, head thrown back against the pillow with his dark hair spread out over the pale-colored pillowcase. He was trembling something awful, poor guy.  
  
Spreading myself over him, I kissed his tense lips lightly before reaching to yank open the drawer of our nightstand. Normally I wouldn't bother with this but, you know, first time and everything. I had only stolen it to play a joke on Quatre and Trowa. Really. I swear it. Sleeping with Heero was just a dream back then.  
  
After two fucking _long_ seconds of fumbling around blindly in the darkness of the drawer, scraping my hand on all the junk I'd shoved in there, I finally managed to find what I was looking for. I wrapped my fingers around the lube and lifted my body so that I could look down at Heero. He had opened his eyes slightly, a small sliver of blue peeking out from underneath his trembling lashes. The desire I saw in those depths almost made me moan. Damn, had he wanted to look at me this way for as long as I had? We had serious problems with communication if he had and I never noticed it before.  
  
I hesitated, about to squeeze some of the gel onto my fingers. "This might hurt a little," I whispered to him. I was erect to the point where it was almost painful, and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had been _this_ aroused, but one word from him, and I would have stopped.  
  
He didn't reply, only shifted so that his knees brushed my sides, rubbing gently. His passion-filled eyes never left mine. Alright. I was going to take that as a "Go ahead and bonk me, baby!"  
  
I spread the lubricant over his entrance, barley resisting the urge to sink my fingers into that luscious heat. I had to grit my teeth with the effort not to give into my own touch as I awkwardly stripped myself of my boxers and coated my own sex with the cool gel. Trembling with anticipation, I lifted both of Heero's legs and placed them on my shoulders. An awkward position, but it seemed easiest for the first time around.  
  
A gasp escaped my mouth as I began to push into his body, one excruciatingly pleasurable inch at a time. I knew it had to hurt him - like a slow burn - but he somehow willed himself to be completely still, although I could feel his abdominal muscles attempting to writhe and thrash. I tried to sink into him slowly so as not to hurt him too badly, but that tight, constricting heat was sheer torture, clenching and stroking my shaft as I penetrated him. I had always fantasized that sex with Heero would feel good, but goddamn, this was fucking _wonderful_.  
  
My blood roared in my ears and didn't stop until I was sheathed deep inside him. I was trembling by then, my breath coming in loud gasps that sounded too loud in the quiet of the bedroom. I tried to remain still for as long as I could, to savor the pleasure of being inside Heero at last, but I just couldn't hold back anymore. I began to move, pulling out of him and then plunging back into that tight heat, burying myself to the hilt before withdrawing once again. The slow, torturous rhythm only lasted a few seconds, though, before pleasure blinded me, and my thrusts starting coming faster.  
  
I orgasmed, overcome with it all, and I dimly heard Heero gasp at the sensation, but hey, call it stamina, call it pent-up sexual frustration, but my hips only starting pumping faster, wilder, impaling him deeply each time. I knew I hit his prostate when he suddenly let out a loud, sharp groan and lifted his hips against mine, matching my thrusts with his own primal rhythm. My world was just an endless stream of pleasure from that point on. The combined heat of our joined, perspiring bodies was both stifling and arousing, almost to the point where I thought I would pass out without knowing if it was from pleasure or the sheer intensity of the moment. All I knew was the delicious friction between his heated skin and mine, his tight sheath gripping me as I pounded into him. One of my hands was wrapped around his rigid sex, pumping it, even though I had no idea how my hand had gotten there.  
  
I felt my second climax reaching its peak a second before Heero's muscles suddenly clamped down on me. He let out a loud moan as he came, hot fluid spilling over my hand. I thrust hard, dragging his hips off the bed, making sure I was sheathed deeply before I exploded inside him, the waves of pleasure coursing through my body one right after the other, leaving my muscles weak and jelly-like. I think I called his name, but I wasn't sure.  
  
Exhaustion and the afterglow settled over me almost right after the blissful numbness of the orgasm had faded. I still gasped shallowly as I pulled out of Heero, our bodies slick with sweat and other things. Oh well. Good sex is never clean. It's an unspoken rule or something.  
  
But I didn't give a damn about whatever mess we had made. I was feeling light and happy as I stared down at Heero through half-closed eyes. One of his hands was resting on his belly, the other one dangling off the bed. His lips were parted as he breathed, and there were two glittering silver tracks running out of the corners of his closed eyes.  
  
Fascinated, I leaned down and kissed one of those shimmering silver lines, finding the damp skin saltier than usual, for some reason. Hm. Strange, but I was too exhausted to care. I barely had enough strength to roll to the side, off of Heero. Somehow I knew he might not appreciate me zonking out right on top of him.  
  
Heero was just a hot, fragrant blur lying next to me. I saw a blue that might have his eyes, might have been the pillowcase, but I smiled towards Heero/the pillowcase and murmured something intelligible with the word "wonderful" in it. The blue blur shifted, and I felt myself enveloped by soothing, familiar warmth, sex, blood, and danger all wrapped up in one musky scent. In other words, it was Heero in the afterglow, and he was holding me. That made me very happy. Just before I fell asleep, Heero whispered something to me in Japanese. Ah-ee-shee [1] something or the other. But I was already dead to the world, and I didn't hear the rest of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to someone tugging on my hair, nice and gentle-like. I smiled. You know, I'll bet I was a dog in a past life because I find it so soothing when people play with my hair. Of course, it has to be someone I trust. I like it when Hilde brushes and braids my hair, or even when Wufei yanks on it lightly when he passes by me in the office building. Sometimes if I'm late in the morning or too tired to do it at night, Heero will brush and braid my hair for me, all gentle and careful, like he's afraid to break even one strand. I like that the best of all.   
  
Then, quite suddenly, I realized that I couldn't remember letting my hair down anytime recently. So how could... ?  
  
I opened my eyes to find Heero lying naked beside me in bed, the sunlight streaming over his pale golden skin as he tugged on the now unbound strands of my hair, his blue eyes practically glued to my face.  
  
Weird. His eyes had an inner core of frosty, pale blue that I had never noticed before. Maybe it was due to a trick of the sun, but damn, it just made him even more breath-taking. I could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning.  
  
I smiled at him, but the corners of my mouth only wanted to turn up part of the way. It was too damn early in the morning to be grinning like the Cheshire Cat. But for that portion of my usual smile that refused to appear, Heero made up for because he suddenly smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile in his entire life. His eyes lit up and crinkled at the corners and everything. Ah yes, feel my heart melting into a puddle of goo. What a grand feeling! I grinned finally and kissed him once, just a quick peck on the lips, no tongue or anything. Morning breath is a killer. "Hey you."  
  
"Morning," he said softly, still petting my unbound hair, which he had fanned out on the small portion of mattress between us like a blanket. I looked for my hairtie and saw that he had wound it around one of his wrists like a fluorescent bracelet.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
  
"Sore," was all he said.  
  
I winced as a ghostly ache lanced through my own backside, a memory better left forgotten. "Yeah, sorry about that, Heero."  
  
"Don't apologize," he said firmly, eyes intent on my face even as he reached out and took my hand in his, running his thumb across my fingers as if they were the most fascinating things in the universe. Funny thing, because four years ago, I thought Heero Yuy would rather kiss a toilet seat than hold hands with me.  
  
"Last night was... " he faltered slightly "... I really loved it."  
  
I leaned over and kissed his mouth gently. "I'm glad, Heero. I'm so glad."  
  
He drew me close to him, and I tucked my head under his chin, feeling warm and relaxed in the curve of his neck, lips pressed against his collarbone. I let him hold me and stroke my back for a little while before something occurred to me.  
  
"Hey, Heero? Don't we have to go to work today? What time _is_ it?"  
  
"Hn. I called us in sick."  
  
I felt my eyes widen, and I drew back so I could stare down at him. "YOU, Mr. Workaholic, called us in sick today? 'Us' being me and you?"  
  
He nodded, an amused look on his face.  
  
One corner of my mouth curled into a wicked grin. "Everyone in that building from Une down is going to know that we had sex."  
  
"I know," he said calmly, lightly caressing my arm.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow, still grinning at him. "Well, someone sounds mighty pleased with himself. I think I see a prospective sex fiend in you." I glanced down at where he was stroking my arm with slow, sensuous motions of his hand. "Are you TRYING to get me happy this early in the morning?"  
  
Heero suddenly shifted, and I was lying on my back with him on top of me, his weight warm and solid, his naked skin rubbing like silk along my body. Sunlight coming from the window struck one side of his face, clinging to the tips of his long eyelashes and exposing even more of the new, frosty centers of his deep blue eyes. For the first time I noticed the slight puffiness of his full lips and the rather prominent hickeys on his neck and chest. Evidence of what had been the best night of my life, and when I saw the tender yet intense look in his limitless eyes, I couldn't remember ever having loved him more.  
  
He went onto all fours above me, the thin cotton sheets caving around his figure like a cape of sorts. He brushed his hand gently against my cheek. "I can't stop touching you," he whispered.  
  
I smiled and folded my arms behind my head. "So don't."  
  
~owari

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Heero was saying, "Aishiteru." Awwwwwwwww!


End file.
